


After Baseball, After Music, After Everything That I Can Understand

by spuffyduds



Category: due South
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Community: ds_snippets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 12:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for ds_snippets for the prompt of "spare."  Pretty freakin' grim.</p>
    </blockquote>





	After Baseball, After Music, After Everything That I Can Understand

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ds_snippets for the prompt of "spare." Pretty freakin' grim.

Ray doesn't know if it's a plague or a mutation or the fucking wrath of God and he doesn't much care, doesn't care about anything except Fraser getting the hell _back_, unbitten. The television went snowy a while ago, radio's nothing but static, he wonders how long the electricity's gonna stay on--and he's pretty sure the rest of the refugees in the consulate will lose their collective shit when _that_ goes. But he doesn't care, he can spare Cubs games and music and lights but he can't spare Fraser, _fuck_ splitting up, _fuck_ "someone's got to protect these people while I make a supply run, Ray," he is _never_ letting Fraser out of his sight again.

And he can hear Fraser coming up the steps, halle_lu_jah, but-- Not _quite_ Fraser. Not quite _right_, a little...shuffly.

He opens the door and looks. Says, "Fraser," just that one word, worst thing he's ever had to say, and raises the shotgun.

 

\--END--


End file.
